i hope youfind it
by thewayofkris
Summary: multichapter; -- forgetting isn't bad. but forgetting what matters the most is what's bad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A small shiver overcomes you as you sit in the hard cushioned hospital chair. You grip the arm rests tightly, the knuckles on your hands whitening. You look around the waiting room at the other waiting patients and watch as some of them are crying, or are really pale. Are they here for that same reason you're here? Or, do they have another reason.

Then again, you have no clue why you are here. You were here last week to get a blood test, and now you're back for the results. You don't really know what is wrong with you. Ever since you broke up with Jesse, and gained hate from Puck and Finn, you suddenly started feeling, distressed. 2 weeks after Total Eclipse of the Heart, they still haven't talked to you, and during that week, you've had high fevers, dizziness, and you've felt nauseous every now and then. You took a pregnancy test, but all of them turned out to be negative. You've also forgotten many things in the time span of 2 minutes. You aren't positive in anything, so, you're scared.

One of the nurses called you up, the doctor ready to take a look at you. So you stand up from your seat, and walk slowly towards where she is. She led you to one of the back rooms in the hospital, and you sit down again in another hard cushioned seat. You stare around the room and look at the many artificial pelvises, the respiratory system posters, and all of the many doctor things that are used to check up patients. After a couple of minutes, 5 exactly, the doctor came in.

"Hey, Rachel." He says to you with a small smile. "How are you doing?" You slightly nod at him with a small. He turns away from you to get the clipboard. He turned back to you and sat on one of those rolling revolving chair.

"I have your test results." He says softly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. You gulp harshly, swallowing the lump forming in your throat.

His eyes are sympathetic as he tells you what's wrong.

"You have type 3 diabetes."

You blink your eyes to stop the tears from falling, but you fail miserably.

_Prologue aren't usually this short, but it's me we're talking about._


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on the edge of your bed as you watched the rain drops on your window pane fall to the cold ground. You stared off into space while your fingers were doing little exercises on their own. The doctor had just told you that diabetes may not kill you, but it will cause you to forget everything that you have ever come to know. It hurt you the most when he said that the main thing that you will forget is your first love, which you were friends with and anybody that was in your life for a short term or a long term of time.

Sure, for some people, forgetting everything is a relief, but for you, forgetting is one of the worse things that could happen.

The doctor told you that you may forget everything in the span of one year. He also said that you may forget small things, like forgetting to pick up the laundry, or forgetting where you put the car keys. The last part he said was that one day, one day you will wake up and not know everything about anyone or anything. That' is what you are scared of the most.

You haven't told your dad's anything about everything that has been happening to you. You really don't plan on telling them anything because you know that they will be on your back every two seconds. Yeah,

Its sweet, but it could get really annoying at times. Sometimes though, when they give you this look of love and utter adoration, you get a feeling of guilt wash over you, and you just want to tell them everything that has been happening to your health. But then, you stop yourself.

Oxo

It's time again for you to go back to school, and you are shaking violently. You have never been more nervous about school since the first day of second grade and you remembered that you had a talent show that day. You ran a hand through your hair gently before getting out of your car and walking towards the front doors. You breathed out deeply before pushing the doors open and walking inside.

It is like a rush of wind when you walk into the school. Everyone looks at you like you have robbed a big amount of money from a bank. You look at them with bright eyes and you clutch your books closer to your chest. You tucked your hair behind your ear as you walked over to your locker. You stopped right in front of it, and you put your hand on the lock.

What was your combination? Was it 56-72-98, or, 98-72-56? you tried both of the combos, but they both didn't work.

What?

Oxo

You realized after being late to class that your diabetes isn't going to hold back. You have forgotten your locker combination, what class number you were in, and how to spell choreography.

You sat in your seat in Glee, not focusing on what Mr. Schuster was discussing. You recall him saying that your homework has to be a song about getting over love lives, or bad break-ups, but you know it was nowhere near that. You close your eyes tightly when the bell rang and everyone started scurrying out of the room. You breathed out heavily before walking out of the room.

_All done. :}_

_http://www. /ssmile kidx_


End file.
